Evil Elmo Land
by DaFlyingPuppy
Summary: ok i gotta do this fast! ygh.HACKrayearth crossover! funfunfun (laugh evilly) nyuk nyuk!


Dfp: ok, as I promised, HERE IT IS! XD!..I don't own ygh. (sob)  
  
Cw: quit sobing!  
  
Dfp: no, sob is a cool word! ^_________________________________^! (sob ^-^)  
  
Ryou: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Bakura: wat now?!  
  
Ryou: the..TV BROKE! (sob ^-^) T_____________________T  
  
Bakura: oh I thought it was something important, lik the cost of beer went up or something.  
  
SUDDENLY....  
  
Princess Emerade: HELP SAVE THE WORLD-------  
  
Bakura: DON'T FREAKIN YELL WOMAN!  
  
Pe: oh woops.U_U..help save THE WORLD..Legendary..MAGIC KNINGHTS!  
  
Bakura: I SAID NO YELLING DAMMIT----(he and ryou get sucked into the floor) AGH!  
  
THE WORLD Ryou: (dressed as Tsukasa/Elk) wowie. THIS IS LIKE WAY COOLER THAN TV! RPG! RPG!  
  
Bakura: (dressed as Kite/Shugo) wow I look like a geek.Y_Y  
  
Ryou: nah-ah, you look like one of the legendary---  
  
Pe: (appears) MAGIC KNIGHTS!  
  
Bakura: SHADDUP!  
  
Pe: oh please help save THE WORLD.  
  
Ryou: why?  
  
Pe: the foundation is crumbiling! Elmo viruses reek havoc on all the servers!  
  
Bakura: why?  
  
Pe: they stole our pillar! Our preistess Aura has the book that can either bring forth salvation or destruction at the whim of the user. They will use this power to bring forth their leader, Zagato!  
  
Ryou: pillar?  
  
Pe: preistess Aura! Please magic knights, you must save her and bring salvation back!  
  
Bakura: this.. This is all so sudden!  
  
Ryou: Yeah!  
  
Pe: yes, please! You must save THE WORLD! Or Zagato will rule over all RPGS!  
  
Bakura: but-  
  
Ryou: OMIGAWD! BAKURA WE GOTTA SAVE THE WORLD! RPGS ARE AT STAKE!  
  
Pe: head to the server Mac Anu. Their you will find Reki and Magi. They will make you weapons beyond beilf. And you will find Zefie there, too! (disapears)  
  
Bakura:..but were's the beer?  
  
Ryou: I think Mac Anu is the water server.  
  
Bakura: (looks around) yeah but-OO! OMIGOD A MONSTER!  
  
Lil doggie: ARF! (level 1)  
  
Ryou: (big eyes) PUPPY! KWEEEEEEEEE! (huggles lil doggie)  
  
Ld: GRR (bites)  
  
Ryou: OWWIIEE! PLEASE MR. DOG LEMME GOOOO!  
  
Bakura: (uses twin blade attack and kills the dog) tch.  
  
Ryou: YOU KILLED THE PUPPY! T________________T (sob ^-^)  
  
Bakura: it was a monster..the fangs, claws..?  
  
Ryou: (sob ^-^) you killed it because it was a monster?! THAT'S SO SAD! (sob ^-^)  
  
Bakura: ech, anyway, how do we get out of here?!  
  
Ryou: oh, we just gate out.  
  
Bakura: (twitch) just gate out?  
  
Ryou: yup just gate out.  
  
Bakura: (twitch) gate out, eh?  
  
Ryou: ^-^ yup pretty simple, huh?  
  
Bakura: yeah, yeah simple----(shakes ryou) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!  
  
Ryou: XX meep you never asked!  
  
Both: (gate out)  
  
Mac Anu  
  
Bakura: ok, now we have to find that reeker and saggi..  
  
Ryou: Reki and Magi.  
  
Bakura: watt ever. (looks around) and wat the hell is a Zefie?!  
  
Ryou: (clutches wave wand nervously) I think it's a person...  
  
Bakura: (walks over to a random passerby) are you Reeki?  
  
Ryou: Bakura! (walks over to the passerby) sorry, umm, do you know a person named Reki? Or perhaps Magi?  
  
Mistral: (gapes at bakura) wowieyourcharacterlooksreallyreallyrare!youevenSMELLrare! (sniffs bakura)  
  
Bakura: WAT THE HELL?!  
  
Mistral: (sniff sniff) REALLYREALLYREALLYRARE!!!!!!!!! (drooooool) =P'...oh Magi? Yeah I know her! She lives over there! (sparkly eyes) ALONGWITHAREALLYREALLYREALLYRARENPC/AI!  
  
Bakura: eh?  
  
Mistral: oh before you go...here's my member address, just in case you noobes need some leveling up!  
  
Ryou/Bakura: (receive mistral's member address)  
  
Mistral: (winkwink) see ya, you rare characters you! (logs out)  
  
Ryou/Bakura: .:o...  
  
Ryou: well.... let's go! (trots over to the weaponry) [trots! Nyuk nyuk!]  
  
Bakura: (follows)  
  
Weaponry  
  
Reki/Magi: welcome welcome! You need weapons?  
  
Bakura: (to ryou) lemme handle this. (to the weaponry/wavemasters) alright, (bangs fist on counter) give us your rarest weapons! We come to rid the land of elmos!  
  
Ryou: (whispers to the wavemasters) we were sent by princess Emeraude.  
  
Reki/Magi: (exchange awed looks)  
  
Magi; HARK! LEGENDARY WARIORRS!  
  
Reki: now, magi, don't start a fuss! (note to reader: reki is male, magi is female)  
  
Magi: but we need the legendary Escudo to make the amazing Random Weapons of Randomness!  
  
Reki: indeed, as Lord Balmung once said, 'to get drunk from sake on cherry blossom day is true happiness'.  
  
Magi: (nod nod) and as MY master, Kamui once said, 'MAGI YOU BAG OF FILTH! WERE ARE MY PAPERS?!'  
  
Zefie: (comes out from behind counter) pu?  
  
Bakura: ok, lemme get this straight, we need escudo for weapons?!  
  
Magi: WHY YES! ESCUDO! (completely ignoring both players) why, reki, didn't we sell our last escudo knowing we needed it for the Legendary Magic Knights to mistral?  
  
Reki: why yes, knowing that we were to make weapons for them, we sold it to mistral!  
  
Bakura: (anime vein) WAT?!  
  
Ryou: (to bakura) we can get it later from mistral, ok? (to reki and magi) umm, wat about Zefie?  
  
Zefie: .pu? (comes out and stares at ryou) mo..  
  
Ryou: ?  
  
Zefie: MOMMY! (runs and hugs ryou)  
  
Ryou: x_X  
  
Zefie: (sniffs ryou) you smell like my mommy. (hug) [wats up wit .HACK and smelling?! Nyuk nyuk!]pu!  
  
Reki: (loudly to magi) ah, Zefie! Our preistess's daughter!  
  
Magi: yes, werent we supposed to give her to the Magic Knights for a guide so they can watch over her?  
  
Reki: ah, yes,yes! As my master balmung says, 'CCCorp wants only money! Were's my sake?'  
  
Magi: and kamui would say, ' KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! (evil laugh)'.  
  
Ryou: (lifts Zefie, who is about five years old, onto his shoulders) well, lets go.  
  
Bakura: (nod) out of this nut house.  
  
Dfp: and so ends a chapter.  
  
Cw: we are so strange..! (in sing-song voice)  
  
Zefie: stupid *ganguros*. (*stylish Japanese teen trend: tanned skin with white makeup)  
  
Cw: (attacks Zefie) WAT DID YOU CALL MY MAMA?!?!?!  
  
Ryou: (protects Zefie) LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!! (growl)  
  
Eoe: (stare) oo''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Zefie: (hiding behind ryou) =X  
  
Ryou: she's just a baby!  
  
Zefie: =X (nod)  
  
Dfp: I hereby declare Zefie an un harmable AI.  
  
Ryou: Arigato.  
  
Dfp: why yes I am craZy.  
  
Eoe: o0 (=X) 


End file.
